Tuxedo Masks Mirror
by PaperFox19
Summary: The Amazon Trio capture Tuxedo Mask thinking his dream mirror holds Pegasus they are wrong so they decide to punish him. Warning Yaoi Bondage Stripped do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Slash Stripping Group

Pairing: Tuxedo Mask/Amazon Trio

Do not read if you do not like

Tuxedo Masks Mirror

The Amazon Trio capture Tuxedo Mask thinking his dream mirror holds Pegasus they are wrong so they decide to punish him.

Tuxedo Mask raced to help the sailor scouts but he was cut off by the Amazon Trio. "Looks like we found a better target step up." A giant wall sprang up and before Tuxedo Mask could escape his hands and feet were shackled. The masked male screamed as his mirror was revealed.

The mirror was dazzling but did not held Pegasus. "Damn it another missed mark I was sure this guy had the mirror we sought." Tiger Eye spoke. "Hey now I know how we can settle our frustration." Fish Eye said and held up some knives. The blue haired male walked up and cut Tuxedo Mask's belt. The man's pants became undone and slid down his hips exposing his manhood and balls.

Tuxedo Mask blushed. "You can't be serious!" Hawk Eye chuckled at Tuxedo Mask's words. "He's pretty cute when he's blushing." "Holy shit look he's getting hard he's a little perv!" Tiger Eye said poking the male's hard dick.

"No I swear it's just the body's reaction." Darien said he looked away from the Amazon Trio. "Aww he's so cute when he is trying to hide his lust." Tiger Eye said and revealed his whip. The orange haired male whipped Darien's upper clothing turning his clothing to shreds revealing his hard nipples and taught stomach.

"Nice touch Tiger." Fish Eye said revealing his arousal. "This is going to be so much fun a little payback for your interference." Hawk Eye said revealing his own arousal.

Tuxedo Mask blushed. "No please…" The dark haired male moaned as his cock began to leak pre cum. 'This isn't happening this isn't happening.'

Tiger Eye took one of Tuxedo Mask's gloves. He placed the glove over his own arousal and began to jack off. "You got a nice body get's me nice and horny." Tiger worked his dick moaning hotly he kept his gaze on Tuxedo Mask and it made the male shiver.

Fish Eye licked his lips. "Oh my he's so hard." Fish Eye said and began pumping the dark haired male's cock. "Ahh fuck don't touch me like that." The blue haired male moaned at the masked man's words. "Oh he's so cute." Fish eye used his nail to poke and tease Darien's slit. "Fuck Cumming!" Darien came spraying his seed all over himself.

Six spurts of cum painted Tuxedo Mask's chest and abs. "You're a true artist Fish Eye." Hawk Eye said and began to pump his cock. He grabbed Darien's dark hair and forced the blushing male to look at the red haired man's pumping cock. "Here's looking at you masked boy." Hawk Eye moaned and with the thrust of his hips he came his shot jutted up and covered the masked face in cum.

"Hmm oh yeah!" Tiger moaned and came into Tuxedo Mask's glove. He removed the cum soaked glove and put it back on Darien's hand. The dark haired male shivered at the feeling of the thick cum inside the glove. "You perverted bastards." Tuxedo Mask cursed.

"Ha ha you calling us perverted then why are you still hard after you already came so much?" Fish Eye said and began fondling Darien's balls while his other hand stroked the re aroused cock. Fish Eye Tiger Eye and Hawk Eye leaned down and began licking the bound man's cock. Tiger on the left, Hawk on the right and Fish on the front.

Darien shivered and moaned helplessly as his cock was licked by the Amazon Trio. Tuxedo Mask came spraying his seed all over the trio. "Hot damn!" Fish Eye came from the smell of his jizz and his seed coated Darien's dick and balls.

"I think we have played with this guy enough." Tiger eye said pinching one of Darien's hard nipples. "I guess you're right but let's leave him like this, let those sailor senshi find him." Fish Eye said with a giggle.

"Damn Fish you're a genius." Hawk said and the three vanished the wall keeping Tuxedo Mask shackled and covered in cum. 'Noooo!' Darien thought helpless. When the girls showed up Tuxedo was hard again from the smell of the Trio's cum. His face was beat red from embarrassment. The trio would haunt Darien's dreams forever they lived on in his dream mirror.

Darien was embarrassed to say he enjoyed the feeling of the Trio's jizz on his body.

End


End file.
